Popscene ( Music Industry Sim )
This music industry sim has gone platinum - celebrating over 1 MILLION downloads! Bring your MP3 collection to life with animated performances as you embark on a career in music. Form your own band by recruiting talent from over 150 artists across 6 unique labels, or enjoy creating your own stars with the editor. Then record hits that will top the charts and take them on the road to over 20 different venues - including authentic reviews and news reports that determine your legacy. Like "A Rockstar At My Hamster" for the 21st century, Popscene leaves no stone unturned to do for music what Wrestling Revolution did for wrestling! The game is free to download, with the option to purchase a "backstage pass" for even more content. * Please note that the MP3 player function may not be compatible with some devices. If this affects you, consider turning off MP3 music in the options. PLAYING GUIDE: Popscene divides the music making process into entertainment (represented by stars) and artistry (represented by hearts). As in real life, popular music is more likely to shoot up the charts and draw fans - but without substance, the success may be short-lived. Each of the game's many artists has the following attributes that influence this process: - POPULARITY is the artist's ability to draw fans to entertaining content. - REPUTATION is their ability to draw fans to artistic content. - PERFORMANCE is their ability to perform entertaining songs live. - TALENT is their ability to perform artistic songs live. - PRODUCTION is their ability to compose entertaining music. - WRITING is their ability to compose artistic music. - HAPPINESS is the pleasure they currently get from their work. - ATTITUDE indicates how likely they are to either contribute or cause trouble. This is a band management sim, and as a band manager it is your job to recruit stars from the music biz. Each week, depending on the size of your team and their collective attitude, new songs may be recorded. Each member of the team contributes their score to a new song, and whoever scores the highest will be credited with making it. Members who are dedicated backstage staff will contribute twice instead of once - inc the chances of a good song being written. Once songs exist, it is the on-stage performers who must bring it to life. As with writing, each band member on stage contributes their score and the highest determines how well the song was received in each category. This time, it is the "frontman" who gets to contribute twice instead of once - so consider who is at the forefront. The overall rating for a show is the average of all the songs performed - albeit slightly more generous so that perfection is not required. This is also true of album reviews. A 5-star performance may consist of consistent 4-star contributions. Reviews are where your performances feed back into the stats that produced them, because each attribute will rise or fall to reflect what just happened. When booking venues, you must consider how much it will cost versus how much you are likely to recoup. Tickets are sold at $5 per song so it depends how long your set is. You will receive a percentage of this revenue, and must then use that to pay your employees and any other expenses. Singles are sold at $1 each whereas albums are sold at $1 per song for a maximum of $10 (cha-ching!). If you have a week of inactivity, you may find that you make a loss because of the expenses of your lifestyle (which reflects your wealth). On the independent scene, you take a larger chunk of lower revenue so you will have to migrate to a major label eventually. There are 5 record labels. Epic Talent for talented singers of history, Super Sounds for Pop and modern music, Urban Records, for rap and hip hop, and Rock-out Records for rock of course, and Legacy Records which isn't really a record label. Legacy Records is where retired or dead musicians go. You may still see them on the charts and in the news, but after about a year, they disappear. AWARDS are things you can win if you have certain skill. There are 7 awards you can win. They are: best producer, best writer, most popular artist, most reliable artist, happiest artist, best overall artist, best performer, and most talented artist. They are held in a venue with people. You and 3 other artists are on stage being nominated, and 1 other artist to present the awards. Winning an award will result in your happiness and popularity going up. If your song or album wins an award, that week your album will have even more sales than before. TALENT SHOWS can only be competed in if your manger asks you to. There is the Red and Blue Talent shows each talent show has 3 judges. The first talent show is private with no audience. If you win 2 or more votes from the judges, you win and go to the next round with an audience. Be careful, though, because if a person who you are enemies with is a judge, they will vote you as a bad competitor. If you win the 2nd round, you go to the 3rd and final round which is against another person. The judges will vote for whoever put on a better performance. The Blue and Red Talent Shows also can be venues for regular performances. Although there will still be judges, they will not vote on anything. Sometimes, another artist might want to compete with you to see who is the better artist. It is pretty much the same as a 3rd round talent show, except it doesnt have to be in a talent show venue. COURT CASES can drain you of money quickly. If someone thinks that you did something wrong, they may sue you. Random people may sue you for Tax Evasion (aka not paying your taxes), if you were signed to a record label but signed to another before your contract expires, they may say that your music belongs to their record label. Mistreatment of an ex-employee, where if you fired one of your band-mates, they might claimed they treated you unfairly, controvesial song, where someone may claim a song of your's is disgusting and inappropriate, plagiarism of a song where if you use a song from MP3 ypu might be sued for copying them, and sexual mistreatment, where an ex-employee may claimed you sexually abused them. Luckily, the judge will most likely be in favor of you, and it us very unlikely you will be sued for this reason anyway. Category:Games Category:Record labels